Of Dragons and Lions
by Gunslinger245
Summary: 4 years after the Hidden World, Toothless hears news of dragon attacks in the Pridelands. And what's worst is that his old rival is behind it all. So he and a few others embark on a quest to defeat him and bring them back. Meanwhile,Simba does his best to protect his family from his minions. Yet it isn't enough. But what if the two cross paths? Friends or foes? Let's see!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hello everybody! This is another crossover that I've been working on recently. I hope this is better than the last one.I didn't have the time to come up with the exact ideas for my last story. But i hope this brings things up. Now before we begin I just want to bring a heads up. 1. This is after How to train your Dragon: the Hidden World and is dedicated to the story line. So if you didn't watch the movie already don't worry about it. 2. There might be some OCs in this story regarding to the members of the pride. If you have any questions about that please comment on the comment section down bellow. 3. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. None of these characters belong to me. They belong to both Dreamworks and Disney alike. Now if you have any other questions just save them for after the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dragons. Creatures born and bred from the depths of hell. Created by the gods to bring mayhem to the earth bellow. Spreading fire and ruin to those they cross paths to. No one really understood the true meaning of dragons. But that all changed one day, when a young boy befriends the most feared of dragons and embarked on a quest to show the world that dragons aren't just ruthless killers.

Yet many people in the world beyond opposed this idea and vowed to kill and enslave every dragon that they see. And this forces the two to separate forever. But luckily for them, they found a place where the dragons can disappear. A Hidden World to be exact. A land where dragons live without the threat of humanity,completely hidden from the outside world. And there, the dragons will live in peace and harmony. Completely protected from the evils of man.

But that was 4 years since they found the hidden world. And one particular dragon, was out of his kingdom. Instead, he soared across the skies of the world above. His hide was covered with black charcoal scales that covered his body from the tip of his tail to the top of his head. His wings extended far out for at least 20 feet. Flapping up and down for each beat in the wind. Under those wings were another set of smaller flaps that open and close when gliding.

And at the end of his tail, stood to fins, one grown natural, and the other prosthetic. Keeping him stable when flying . From his back, is a set of spines that run down from his head and tail. And only open when taking tight turns. Under him are a set of four legs, the front ones hang from his underbelly and the back ones hang from under his second pair. On the back of his head, four ear-like antennas lay back. Listening to even the smallest sound that comes across him.

And in front of his head, laid two emerald eyes with black pupils at the center of them. Looking straight ahead and in other direction. He was a Night Fury, the rarest of his species and probably the last of his kind. He has no other name. But the name that his partner gave him when he was a young adult. Yet the humans called him by one name. " Toothless." For he would sometimes appear to have no teeth when smiling.

Most dragons are not really much to anyone. But Toothless, he was special. He battled a recent alpha dragon in single combat and defeated it. And with the Hidden World occupied with dragons. He is now King of the Hidden World and ruler to all dragons in its domain. But now, he stepped out of his terrritoy. And enjoyed the refreshing moments of flying. For that was what Toothless love to do.

He soared up into the clouds, performing many stunts and tricks. He did one loop and then dove down to the ocean floor. There, he dove into the waters and sprung out with great joy. Then, he flew back up into the sky and does two loops before firing a plasma blast. After that, he dives down to the entrance of the Hidden World where he lands on a rock. Then, he extends his wings out, and unleashes a fierce roar for travelers outside the Hidden World to hear.

"Yeah," he said joyfully. "It's good to be king!"

From a distance, a call was also heard. And coming out of the entrance of the Hidden World, came out a dragon that was similar to Toothless. Except the fact that she was pure white instead of black. She had two short antennas on he head and had light blue eyes. She was a Light Fury. And was Toothless's personal mate.

"How did the scout mission go?" she asked.

"Good," he answered. "No one's crossed our borders on the eastern and western sides of the borders. Anything go wrong while I was gone?"

"Not much," she said. " Cloudjumper's keeping everything in check, Stormfy, Meatlug, and Hookfang are watching the hatch lings, and there haven't been reports of any unusual behavior."

"Well, that should make my day."

Then, Toothless walked over to the edge of the rock and looked beyond the sea. It's been 4 years since he had to leave the human world. And it was only once that he got to reunite with his best friend. Then he never saw him again. But at least he has his lady friend with him. Plus his three children that he loves dearly. Yet sometimes he wonders, besides humans, what else is out there. And better yet, if there were any other dragons that they missed. Yet his thoughts have been interrupted when his wife came beside him and put her head under his chin.

"Do you still think about him?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes," he answered. " But not as much as I think of you. You're the love of my life. And I don't know what I would do without you."

From there, the two lay their heads against each other for a little. Before Toothless broke the silence.

"Ya still think that I'm a bad dancer?" he asked.

"Well, that depends," she answered.

"On what?"

"On if you still do their weird peacock reference that you suck at."

"What?"

From there, he broke the nuzzle and looked her square in the face with doubtful eyes.

"My peacock dance isn't that horrible," he said. " Is it?"

"Yeah," she teased. " It is."

"Okay, but what about chicken, is that horrible too."

"That, I like."

"Alright, then. But what if I did this."

Then, Toothless playfully tackles her to the ground and pins her down. From there the two wrestled with each other. And in the end, the light fury ended up on top of him. And the two stare at each other for a moment. Then Toothless licked the side of the Light Fury's face passionately. It made the Light Fury shiver a little. Feeling his soft tongue crossing her face. Thee two of them nuzzle a little before she got up and laid right next to him.

"I love you, you know," he said to her. " Always have and always will."

"Well," she said. " I love you too."

Then, the two of them kept nuzzling for a bit. Before Toothless once again licked her passionately. Only this time he didn't stop. Yet she didn't stop him either. His tongue ran across her head and down to her upper chest area.. He was about to go deeper down until from the corner of his eye, he spots a Monstrous Nightmare dragon looking right at him with a shocked face. And at that moment, Toothless yelped and jumped back a few yards. Apparently tripping over the Light Fury. Eventually he got back onto his feet and confronted the intruder. Yet the sides of his face were hot red as he blushed really hard.

"Hookfang!" he said. " What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be scouting the North side of the border!"

"Oh," Hookfang started. Not going to the fact that he's interrupting a lonely time for the alpha. " I just got back from scouting, and I got something that you'll want to hear. Follow me."

From there, Hookfang took to the skies and made his way to the entrance of the Hidden World. And he didn't look back once.

"Well," the Light Fury said as she got back up. " We better get going."

Toothless looked pretty downed from what she saw. And she looked him dead in the eyes with sparkling pupils

"Don't worry sugar plum," she teased. " We'll have our fun later."

Then, she took off and followed Hookfang.

"I look forward to it," he muttered to himself before taking off.

Hookfang stopped right above the entrance of the Hidden World and waited for the couple to catch up. Once they did, he few closer to Toothless. Who was still blushing.

"Before we go down I just have to ask," he whispered. " But were you and her doing what I think you were doing?"

Before Toothless answered he moved closer to Hookfang. And with a low but dark toned voice he said,

"Tell anyone about what you saw, and I'll rip your wings in half."

"Fair enough."

Then. the trio dove down the entrance of the falls and entered the Hidden World.

* * *

 **So, what do y'all think? Please comment it the comment sections bellow if you have any questions regarding the ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Report

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. But school's just not having it for me. I've been so busy these last few weeks. But now I'm back at it. I've now decided to make this story open. And if anyone has any ideas or thoughts that they want to share, then you're always welcome to reply. I don't know if i might add any OCs to this story, but I'm still deciding on that And just a reminder, I don't own anything. Enjoy**

* * *

The Hidden World. A land filled with mystery and adventure. It's known for it's majestic beauty and colorful lights. Filled with corals and fungous caverns that cover the entire terrain. This was to be the ancestral home for all dragons. But is also home for all present day dragons that still live under Odin's name. Some say that it was only a myth, but others think otherwise.

Hookfang, Toothless, and the Light Fury flew across the great caverns that were covered in colorful pillars that went from the top of the area, to very glossy bottomless pits below. Then they few through a flock of Fireworm dragons that glowed in the dark as bright as daylight.

They flew deeper into the caves and came across a huge part of the Hidden World. One that was covered in huge white crystal;s that covered the holes of the caverns. And at it's center, thousands of dragons flew around the terrain. Many of different species, some small and others large. They came across some that were taking care of their own babies, and they saw others just relaxing about on some rocks. This was known as the Citadel of the Hidden World. Where a huge portion of the dragons would be in. And where daily routines for dragons would take place.

But all paid their attention to when they saw the alpha making his way across the Citadel. And when he was close, they all bowed their heads down to the coming king. For no other dragon would be given the greatest amount of respect as the King of Dragons. While still flying, Hookfang looks and Toothless and said,

"Man, you're one lucky dragon to be an alpha, Toothless. You get all of this. And for what, defeating a tyrant alpha who was going to use us against our will."

Toothless blushed a little bit. Being an alpha was great, but he didn't need all of this credit. For he was no different from the other dragons.

"Ah, don't do me like that, Hookfang," he said. "Just because I defeated the last alpha doesn't mean that I'm a god. I'm just like everyone else."

"Yes honey, but," said the Light Fury from behind. " Look at what you did over these couple of years. You've given them hope just taking them to this place. Before you became alpha, some of us didn't know if we weren't even make it past the tyranny of the humans. But because of you, our kind survived."

Toothless took a moment before speaking. He did the dragons from total annihilation. It was his job to do it. He didn't want hundreds of other dragons to be like him. The last of their species and hunted to extinction. It's not a game that nobody would want to play.

"You're right," he sighed. "I guess I can take a little bit of credit."

They continued their way across the cavern and then landed on the coral platforms below. They saw dragons walking around in different directions. Many were minding their own business and others were doing a little bit of work. There wasn't much work that dragons had to do. But just simple things that had to be done to make sure that nothing bad goes around. Some jobs were as simple as lighting hot springs so that eggs would be fertilized. And others were occasionally night patrols and hunting for food. But all were plain and simple to do.

They walked a couple of blocks before seeing a few familiar dragons with their families. One dragon in particular, a Deadly Nadder to be exact, spotted them coming and rushed over to greet them. Toothless was the first to notice and also rushed over to greet the dragon. But while the two furies met with this dragon,Hookfang met up with his own family and greeted them.

"Hey, Stormfly," he said to the dragon in excitement. " How are you holding up?"

"Ah, not much," she replied. " Just had a rundown with some dragons earlier. But it's nothing that you have to be concerned about."

"Well, at least you're not hurt. Because if that happens, I'll have words for the dragons that does."

"There's no need for that,Toothless. I can handle myself."

"That's why I have you as my third in command. Alongside my sweetheart over here."

He turns over to his wife and nuzzles her head a little before continuing his conversation.

"You're the only dragon that I can rely on to keep the peace around here. These are tough times."

"Well I'm glad to be in your service alpha."

"Ah, there's no need for that. I'm just as normal as any other dragon in the Hidden World."

The moment he said that, there was a loud cry in the air.

"TOOTHLESS!"

He turns around and sees another dragon running straight at him. And before he could respond, the dragon tackles him to the ground and embraces him with a tight hug. The dragon appeared to be a female due to the high voice that he heard. Plus, no other male dragon would catch him off guard like that. Especially this one, which seemed to be a Gronckle by the way she was hugging him.

"Oh, Toothless," she said in excitement. "It's great to see you back so early"

"Yes," he said in agony. "It's great to see you too, Meatlug. Now can you please get off me so that I can catch my breath!"

She paused for a bit before she realized that she was crushing him with her weight and quickly gives him some space. Once he got some air he finally turns to Meatlug.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes. "But it's just that, you're not here more often. And you spend all your time up there."

"Well," he said. " I'm back, Meatlug. And in a nick of time too. How's everything going for you?"

"Well, besides all the mouths that I have to feed, they're alright. Everything's by a standstill."

"Great to hear. Keep up the good work."

"TOOTHLESS!"

He quickly turns around and sees two dragons approaching him from behind and in the air. One was to be a Rumblehorn and the other was a Hideous Zippleback. They seemed to be expecting him, from the look on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're back,' said the Rumblehorn. " There's bit off a problem down in the hot springs down in the Breeding Grounds."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Everything was going smooth over there. Until, SOMBODY overloaded the main furnace when they weren't supposed to!"

He motioned over to the Zippleback pair. And they seemed to be in a bit of trouble.

"I didn't do it," said the left head. " Belch did it."

" No," said the right head. "Barf did it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"Aright, I get it," Toothless stopped. " You both set the furnace ablaze."

Then he turns back to the Rumblehorn and says, "Don't worry, Skullcrusher. I'll send a team of dragons to clean that up."

"And what about these two troublemakers?" Skullcrusher questioned. " What do you suppose that I do with them?"

"Lead them on hold for now," he answered. " I'll deal with them later."

" As you wish."

Then, Skullcrusher respectfully bows his head before flying off. Once he was gone, Toothless looked back at Barf and Belch and motioned them to leave. Once they were gone as well, he spots another dragon approaching him. This one was a Thunderdrum, by the looks of it's body.

"Toothless," it said. "We just got reports that all of the fish from the south side of the borders have disappeared. What should we do?"

"Alright the," he said as he thought of an idea. " Thornado, send a team of Scauldrons over to the East and West sides of our borders and have them herd the fish over there into the Hidden World.

"I'll have there ready asap, sir."

And with that, Thornado flew off to meet with the dragons. Toothless thought he was done, he sees another dragon approaching him from his rear. It was a Terrible Terror, due to its size. It flew down and perched on his paw. Which he gracefully put up for it to land on.

"Toothless," it said. "You got a message from the Green Death. He says that he won't come down until you give him his demands."

"Oh, not this again," he said. " Tell him that I'll only give him his request of fifty embryos if he comes down to the Hidden World and meets with me himself. I don't want him sniffling about up there. Especially in this time."

"You got it sir."

Then the Terrible Terror broke from Toothless's paw and started flying off. But before he was out of his sight, Toothless stopped him.

"And don't forget, Sharpshooter," he said. "These orders are coming from the Alpha of Dragons. Make sure that he's aware of this."

"Alright, boss," said Sharpshooter. "I'll let him know as soon as I get there."

After that, he flies away to meet with his acquaintance. Once he disappeared, Toothless turned back to the dragons that he was previously talking to. Ruling a kingdom was hard. Even for a dragon like him.

"Politics," he sighed. "How tiresome."

"I know, honey," said the Light Fury. " But at least it's all worth it in the end."

"Let me ask you something, Toothless," said Stormfly. "Do you ever feel like stepping down? Letting someone else take over your place?"

"Sometimes," he answered. " But this is my responsibility. I've been given it ever since I challenged the last , if not me, who else would want to lead an entire world of dragons? Surely no one would be up for that task."

"Except for Hookfang of course," Stormfly commented. "He's been after you from the moment you first told him what to do."

"Well, Hookfang ain't exactly a charmer," Meatlug protested. "Remember that time he lost his flame and went to get cured by that Fireworm Queen."

"Yeah, that's was a fun time. After all, he wouldn't stop throwing his rider off his back the next morning."

"Oh," said Toothless and remember when found that cute female in the woods that one time on the Edge."

"Yeah,he wouldn't stop pruning after that."

Then something hit Toothless in the head. A recent thought to be exact.

"Speaking of that"

Then, he turns over to look at Hookfang, who was still talking to his mate. It didn't take in five seconds before seeing the alpha looking right at him before he excused his wife. He got down from the upper perch and landed right next to the Night Fury.

"So, Hookfang," said Toothless. " What was so urgent that you needed me to hear?"

Hookfang looked as if he forgot what it was he was going to say. But eventually he remembered what it was.

" Oh," he said. " Call in a council meeting and I'll tell you all about it."

" What for?" asked Toothless. " Why does the council need to hear this?"

" Trust me Toothless. This is something that the council has to hear."

Toothless paused for a moment and just thought to himself, ' We haven't had a council meeting in the last six months. And that was only for a fishing problem that we had. Why is this any important. Well, if it is important. Then it's something worth taking a look into.'

"Okay," he said to Hookfang. " Gather the others and meet me in the Council Chambers when you're ready."

* * *

There was a large chamber just a few clicks away from the Citadel. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough to fit a thousand dragons at once. It had a white crystal in the center of it, and was filled with all kinds of coral and fungi that surrounded the area itself. This was to be the main council chamber. Where all members of the council would come to meet and decide what's best for the flock. And today was a really important day. For when trouble lurks, then it is a matter that they all take very seriously. All councilor members took their spots and looked at at a small rock just ahead of them. From there, Toothless appear in front of all the other dragons. And a few minutes later, the council meting took session.

"Hookfang," Toothless pointed out. " You called council. What troubles you?"

Hookfang was hesitant at first. But he knew that he had to tell him. For he was the only one he can rely on to get this subject off his shoulders. Before he went up he looked at a Razorwhip first. When the two locked eyes, it gave him a nod before giving him the call to go. Then they both stood up with pride and went before their alpha.

" Toothless," Hookfang started. " Me and Windshear were scouting the southern borders of our home, when we were attacked by a pack of whispering deaths. But they weren't alone. They came with other dragons. Singetails, Changewings, Deathgrippers and others."

This surprised the whole crowd. Toothless especially. He knew a lot about Whispering Deaths, and he knew specifically that they wouldn't side with other dragons. Especially with Singetails. For they would turn against each other faster than a Monstrous Nightmare and a Gronckle.

"And what's worse that," said Windshear. " They were well organized. The Singetails attacked us from the front while the Whispering Deaths covered us from the rear. And the Changewings covered our flanks. We were completely surrounded."

"But that's impossible," said Meatlug. " It's not usual for dragons like Whispering Deaths and Singetails to just team up like that."

"So we thought too," said Windshear. " We fought them for as long as they could when their leader, possibly another Whispering Death, called them back. They retreated deeper south. And we trailed them ever since."

Before anyone said anything else, Toothless stepped down from his rock and slowly made his way to Windshear. By the time he got to them he got up in his face he looked at Windshear dead in the eyes. The with a low bu serious tone voice, he asked her,

"What did that Whispering Death look like?"

At that moment, that made a small yet painful chill crawl up Windhear's spine. She never saw Toothless this dark in his entire life. Aside from all of the other moments he had with him. Yet she knew that Toothless wouldn't hurt her at this state. Because Toothless was a reasonable dragon. But there had to be something behind this.

"He had long spikes and a unique bite mark on the back of his head," she answered. " Possibly from another dragon."

After that no one said anything else, the whole room went dark, and Toothless was deep in his thoughts. He took a few steps back before he finally started talking.

"I know this dragon," he said. " My old rival from a few years back. A big pain in the wings if you ask me. Nastiest dragon I have ever met."

"I remember him from that time he attacked the village one time," Stormfly said. " Not a guy that you would like to meet."

"Where did you go next?" he asked.

The two paused for a moment before continuing. They had to really think on this question. But they eventually go to it.

"We tailed them for a couple days," said Hookfang. " When we were about to turn back we found a unusual place. because it wasn't an island. We came across areas that were as dry as a bones. When we ventured deeper, we came across a great plain covering the entire place. Filled with field grass that went on for miles. Some call it, " The Pride Lands." And at the center of it was a giant rock, bigger than a Bewilderbeast called Pride Rock. Now, legend says that the rock was formed by the Gods to provide shelter for the creatures that venture the ground when an endless storm came to the Pride Lands. The humans from the South say that the area itself is the home to the Lions."

After that, the whole crowd as talking amongst themselves. The legends were true indeed, but did they happen was the question.

"But that's an old folktale's myth,' said a Triple Stryke. " We don't know if it's actually true."

"It is,Sleuther," Hookfang shot. " We saw it ourselves.

"Yeah, you saw it," Barf arguedl " But did anyone else see it?"

"You think I'm lying, two-heads!"

"If the saddle fits, wear it!" said Belch.

From that point, he fired a flame shot at them. And in response, the gassed him before lighting him up. A series a snarls and roars were heard through the cavern. And the two dragons engaged in a very dramatic fight. That was until they were stopped by Toothless.

"Enough!" he shouted.

Then there was a really long silence in the room. No one said a word. Hookfang, Barf and Belch stopped fighting and stood right at the alpha dragon. After a moment of quietness, Toothless finally spoke.

"I don't know what you saw out there Hookfang," he said. " I don't know if it even exists. But I do know that the Whispering Death will stop at nothing until he bends the entire world under the dragon's heel. "

Then he turns back to the other council members. And speaks with a loud and clear voice.

"The world is changing. Humans don't want us anymore. Now I swore an oath to my best friend to keep all dragonkind safe from humanity until they start to get along again. So our mission is to round up all of those dragons and bring them back home. And if it means going to this sacred land and meeting up with their leader so that they can help us, then it's a chance that we have to take."

"But how, your majesty," asked Sleuther. " We don't even know a clue about the Pride Lands. We don't even know what's out there."

Then. before he could answer his question, Toothless turns to his right. Eventually faces the dragon right across from him. She appeared to be a Stormcutter from the look on her face. And was said to be a very wise one.

"Cloudjumper," Toothless called out. " You've traveled the farthest out of all of us. What can you tell us about the Pridelands?"

"Now, I'm not one for talking about past myths and legends," she said. " But I can tell you that the Pridelands have a respectable history. The Pridelands were once a peaceful and prosperous place. Filled with heart and love. The animals there went by the rule called 'The Circle of Life.' It was an old tradition that governed the entire area. Every animal respected one another. And what's best is that they were led by a king by the name of 'Simba."

A great amount of chattered went on after she finished. Toothless seemed to be the most interested. Since he has never heard tales about another king before. This would mean that he isn't the only king in this world.

"And who is this, " Simba?" he questioned. "He seems to be a impressive leader."

"He is the latest king of the Lion species," she answered. " And is the wisest of them all. He lost his father when he was a cub, and defeated his murderer when fully grown. Ever since then he kept watch over the Pridelands."

"Okay,": Toothless muttered. " That's a bit interesting. What else do you know?"

"Besides him, there is also another pride. One that lived in the Outlands, west of the Pridelands. And they are led by a lioness called Zira. She followed a lion called Scar, the one lion who murdered Simba's father. And once he was defeated, she attacked him secretly to take her revenge. Unfortunately, she failed and was banished to the Outlands. For several long years she lived in misery, but she had a plan to overthrow Simba's rule by using her son, 'Kovu' into assassinating him. But his love for Simba's daughter, 'Kiara' drove him into failing the mission. So she ambushed them on their recent walk and brutally injured the old ruler. But it came with a price. In doing so, she lost her oldest cub ' Nuka' and casted Kovu out for his failure. When he came back to Pride Rock, Simba banished him for his betrayal and forbid his daughter to go after him."

At that moment, some dragons growled a little. Banishing a kid is one thing, but to prevent their daughter from seeing him again, it's just monstrous. Who does that?

"Yeah, I know," Cloudjumper sighed. " It was pretty bad. But the catch was that secretly, she escaped Pride Rock and went to go look for them. The two eventually got back together, but what they didn't know was that Zira was going to launch an attack on the Pride Lands at that night. So Simba and the other lionesses prepared for battle. Taking up arms as they meet the Outsiders head on. A bloody battle took place that night. One that you determine the future of their prides."

"What happened?" asked Meatlug.

Cloudjumper took a pause before saying anything else. Storytelling was really exhausting if you talk for a while. But she managed to gather some inner courage to continue on.

"When it was Simba and Zira's turn to fight. They were stopped by their own children before they could even lay a paw on each other. Kiara convinced her father that fighting wasn't the best solution to solve this conflict. And with the sun rising, he finally agreed to call a truce with the outsiders. And forget about the past. But Zira wouldn't let go of her hatred of Simba. So she attacked him in a final attempt to avenge her dead husband. But was stopped by Kiara before she could reach him. The two locked in a vicious battle that ended up having them fall into the gorge where his father died. Luckily for them, they clung on the edges of the gorge before falling to their deaths. Eventually, Kiara made it to a safe part of the gorge and offered assistance for Zira. Who was still clinging on the edge. Caught up in hatred, she rejects her offer and slips deeper down the edge of the gorge. Kiara tries again, saying that she could help her. And Zira takes the offer. But when she shot her paw up for her to grab, she didn't make it. And ended up falling into the gorge to her death. Fortunately for Kiara, Simba traveled down the gorge and was in time to save his daughter. Once back with the others, he welcomes Kovu and the other outsiders back into the Pridelands and they all rejoice as one."

The dragons were so mesmerized by this story. Especially Toothless for one. There was no other animal that he has ever heard of that showed this much courage and loyalty. And now he was convinced that the lion species were a respectable race.

"Cloudjumper," he said. " Do you know if they're still around?"

"Like I said before," she answered. "That's only just a story. Shoot, I don't even know if their still I do know that if they are, then they could be our greatest ally"

Toothless paused for a minute. He's been in this situation before. Searching for myths that didn't exist. It was crazy for most people. But if it;s real, then it's a shot that he has to take.

"Then there's only one way to find out.," he said before turning to the others. "Now that we know what we're dealing with, our mission is to go to the Pridelands and stop the Whispering Death before he does any more damage, and bring the dragons that he has under his control back to the Hidden World safely. Now I'm heading over there to negotiate this "Simba" character. See if he could help us fight him."

After saying this, there was a bit of complaining around the room. And Toothless wasn't sure off the other dragons didn't like this idea.

"But Toothless," said a Crimson Goregutter " The alpha is needed in the Hidden World. If you go, then you're abandoning your own people."

"And that's why I'm putting you in charge until I get back," said Toothless. " Until I return, the role of alpha is yours."

He was shocked by this. He was never put in charge of anything. Because he was just a minor like every other dragon in the Hidden World. But if this is something that he has to do. Then so be it.

"I will not fail you, my king,' he said. " But keep in mind, you hold the fate of us all."

"My faith is strong, brother," Toothless replied. " I will do what I must to keep us safe."

The two bowed their heads down before Toothless turned to make preparations for the flight to the Pridelands. He was just about to take off when he saw the Light Fury coming from his right side. He had a feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to end well, but managed to have some strength to face her.

"I'll come with you," she said. " You'll need back up."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. " What about the kids? Who's gonna watch them?"

"The kids will be fine," she argued. "What can happen in here?"

"Lots of things. they might trip on a rock, get burned by other dragons, or even might light themselves on fire. And what then?"

"Oh, come on, Toothless. You don't know that!"

"I know plenty of other things. You want me to name them too?!"

The Light Fury then shot him the meanest glare after he said that. She raised her head high above his. And bared her teeth at him. And at that moment, Toothless was completely in shock. He had to back down. For females were not ones to play around with. Especially when you test their patience. And not even an alpha can resist the power of an ill-tempered mate. He bent down and slowly looked back up at her. Then with a calm yet terrified voice, he said,

" But to be fair, I'll give you that one. I guess I'm just overprotective sometimes."

She eased him he anger and nuzzled him at the face a little. She didn't mean to shoot out in anger like that. Because Toothless was always respective to her. He just seems to judge her in some ways.

"It's alright," she said softly. " We always get that feeling sometimes."

Then, he looked back up at her and locked eyes. They stared for a moment before Toothless finally spoke.

"Alright," he said. " I guess you can tag along too."

And just like that, everything was normal again. Like as if that was all she wanted him to say.

"Okay then," she said. " Where do we start?"

"Hookfang and Windshear know the trail to where the Whispering Death is going," he answered as they left the council chamber. " If they're right, we'll follow them to the Pridelands, and end his schemes once and for all."

Then, she slowly trotted ahead of him in excitement and determination.

"Well, what are we waiting for," she said with pride. "Let's go!"

* * *

A few hours later, they were both ready for the journey ahead. During those hours, Toothless had to do a few things before leaving. Just a few duties that had to be done, plus saying goodbye to the kids. That was probably the hardest thing to do. Because he has never been in a situation where he has to leave his kids behind on some business outside of the Hidden World. But he managed to pull it off very easily.

All it took were a couple of words and a really bug hug. And now, all he had to do was meet up with Hookfang, who was already prepared for the journey. He went over to his cavern, and saw that he was ready to tackle this mission.

"You ready Hookfang?" he asked.

"Yeah, " he answered. " Just had to do some tinkering around my cavern. I just talked to Windshear and she's meeting us at the exit."

"Okay," he said before looking back at his wife and then back at him. " Let's get going."

Then the three of them proceeded to head for the exit when he saw Stormfly, Meatlug,Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher,Thornado,Sleuther, Grump, Barf and Belch coming from his right side. He didn't expect them to come with him, but he knew that he was going to need all the help he could get.

"We'll tag along with you guys," said Stormfly. " That's if you need a few extra talons."

"Yeah," Toothless replied. " Why not?"

And just like that, the other dragons followed him as he made his way to the edge of the landing posts.

"Garf, Torch," he calls out. " Anyone strange turns up near our borders, you know what to do."

Then he turns to the other dragons that were going to accompany him during this mission.

"Everyone else, let's roll!"

After that, he takes to the skies with the other dragons at his back. Exiting the Hidden World and heading off on his quest to the Pridelands.

* * *

 **And that's the end of it. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please reply in the review box below. And if you have any ideas that you want to share with me, you're always welcome to do so. Now stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
